Virtual reality environments that allow multiple users to interact may provide for any number of interaction methods. While interacting in a multi-user VR space, user actions and inputs may be viewed by other users in the VR space. In addition, tracking mechanisms can capture and record user actions and input with cameras and sensors. Such an environment, however, may not provide for exchange of information in a desirable fashion.